Virtual reality devices (VR) generally comprise a host and a display which are connected through a wired or wireless connection. As a larger display screen and a larger field of view attract more eyeballs, the displays of virtual reality devices on the market generally have a relatively large field of view (FOV), for example, a field of view as large as 120° and even 150°. However, displays having a relatively large field of view will have a large latency time when the host is transmitting mass data such as image data and video data.
Taking a monocular 1K display screen (with a resolution of 1200*1080 and a display refresh rate of 90 Hz) as example, if 1 pixel point is expressed by 24 bit, image data of 1200*1080*2 (two eyes)*90*24=5.6G bit/s must be transmitted. The transmission of such a large amount of image data will occupy a large bandwidth, and when the host and the display of the virtual reality device are wirelessly connected, the data must be compressed and decompressed, which will result in a too large latency time which is a key factor affecting the VR experience.